Computing devices receive and process user input from a diverse range of input devices such as a keyboard, touch-screen, computer mouse, controller, inertial sensor, microphone, optical sensor, etc. Productivity of computer users is often improved by selecting the appropriate input device for the particular task at hand, with no single input device maximizing productivity across every task. Accordingly, computer users continually seek out and benefit from this diverse range of available input devices.